digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Craniamon
|level=Mega |levelref=Craniamon is treated as a "Burst Mode" Digimon in Digimon Masters. |levelcat=Burst Mode |type=Holy Knight |attribute=Vaccine |family=Virus Busters |family2=Metal Empire |from=HiAndromonDigimon Masters |java=Hiroshi Kamiya |javan=(Savers) |java2=Yukitoshi Hori |java2n=(Cyber Sleuth) |enva=Henry Dittman |envan=(Data Squad) |s1=Craniamon X |g1=Royal Knights }} Craniamon is a Holy Knight Digimon. It is the one that best understands decorum among the Royal Knights. It is a perfectionist, and competes with the other Royal Knights for the top two mission completion rates for King Drasil's orders. When fighting with an opponent, its policy is always to defeat it with one-on-one combat, and if the opponent is a formidable enemy, its delight is supreme. Craniamon's armor had its code modified by King Drasil, and was changed into Black Digizoid. It has become possible for it to generate its "Duo Solar Spear"This retains its original name of "Claíomh Solais" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. ( ) and "Omni Shield"This retains its original name of "Avalon" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. ( ) from its armor by accessing its data. Attacks *'Shock Ringer'This attack is named "Waltz's End" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (End Waltz): Fires a sonic wave at supersonic speeds by rotating the Duo Solar Spear at high speeds, causing the opponent to "Dance" until their data is pulverized by the shock wave. *'Power of Breath'This attack is named "Breath of the Gods" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. (God Bless): Uses the Omni Shield to defend in every direction with an impregnable wall, allowing it to negate any attack for just three seconds. *'Claíomh Solais' Design Craniamon is based on the mythological . Etymologies ;Craniummon (クレニアムモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . ;Craniamon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Data Squad. *Crania, the plural of Cranium. Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Chronicle X Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Craniamon is #285, and is a Mega-level, Tank-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Fire elements and a weakness to the Dark and Thunder elements. It possesses the Confusion Barrier, Sleep Barrier, Health 200%, and Skill Master traits, and it has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Magnet Mine. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Craniamon. Craniamon digivolves from Knightmon. In order to digivolve into Craniamon, your Digimon must be at least level 45 with 200 defense and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived and befriended Craniamon. It can be hatched from the Steel DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Craniamon DigiFuses from Knightmon, Meteormon, and Kyukimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Craniamon is a Earth Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from Andromon and Knightmon. Its special attacks are Waltz End and Breath of the Gods its support skill is Ironclad Fortification which reduces damage by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Craniamon is #241 and is a Earth Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from Andromon and Knightmon. Its special attacks are Waltz End and Breath of the Gods and its support skill is Ironclad Fortification which reduces damage by 10%. Digimon World: Next Order Craniamon is a Hand-To-Hand Vaccine type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from MegaKabuterimon (Red), MegaKabuterimon (Blue), and SkullGreymon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Battle Craniamon is a card digivolution, digivolving from Megadramon. Digimon Masters Craniamon is a Burst Mode-level Mercenary Digimon. Craniamon digivolves from HiAndromon, once the "Duo Solar Spear" has been applied to it. Digimon Heroes! Craniummon digivolves from Knightmon. Digimon Links Craniamon digivolves from Andromon and Knightmon and can digivolve to Craniamon X. Digimon ReArise Craniamon may digivolve from Andromon. Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th Craniamon is a password Digimon. The password is 596061. Notes and references